


Drifters

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Magic, Modern Boy in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, Royalty, Swordfighting, The Game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She didn't understand why she wound up with a mark on her hand, or why the scary lady with a sword was threatening to kill her. One moment she was at home, lecturing her younger brothers, and the next she's sitting on her ass in a fancy castle full of fancy, stuffy people.She's been reborn, kind of, into the world of Dragon Age thanks to a tricky god who thought that shaking up the world would be hilarious. Now Magen Kain has to learn to be Catalina Violet Gosland while also taking care of her younger brothers, who are just as confused as she was.





	1. The Cards

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ignoring the fact that half-elves look totally human in Dragon Age. Mostly because I can.
> 
> Please leave a comment and a kudo if you liked this!

The servants, because apparently, she had  _servants now,_ were running around the dining table while three very confused kids sat and looked at each other with wide eyes. With a snap of some fingers and a twisted grin, a hole had opened up in their living room, swallowing them into the void. Then they woke up, tucked into fancy silk sheets, with valets trying to wake them for their 'exciting day.' 

"Princes, please, you must be ready to leave soon." A young elven woman said, bringing a suitcase with her. "Oh, it's so very exciting, you get to meet the Divine herself, princess!" 

"Uh...yeah...I'm at a loss for words." 

* * *

_"The cards, the cards, just pick three..." The strange man had said holding out a deck of cards the three frightened children. They did as they were ordered as if pulled by puppet strings. The man grabbed Magen's cards first and turned them over, snapping his fingers, and letting them hang into the air. "You...are the only daughter of the king of..._ hmm...Britania.  _In this new world, you are 18 years old. Oh, would you look at that, seems like this little lady is destined to be the Inquisitor."_

_"There's no country called Britania in Thedas,"  her youngest brother argued. He flinched when he turned his viper-like eyes onto her sharply._

_"It's my world, I can do whatever I damn well please with it. I'll just slap on a few mountains and stretch the land out. Don't worry your pretty little head."  He ruffled his hair. "You'll be a rouge, and your name will be Catalina Violet Gosland." The man told her._

* * *

The two boys watched their sister go, waving to her with wide eyes, as she left them in the dining room. An older man stooped down next to the older of the boys. "My prince, please come with me, we have a few more things to work out before your coronation next week." He pulled the chair out from the table and guided the boy away from his younger brother. 

He kept looking back, but the butler wasn't slowing even for a moment. "But wait! I haven't-" the door closed behind him.

* * *

_"Let's see you, hmm, kiddo." The man looked over the cards and smirked. "Aren't you an interesting one? You are the oldest son of the king. The heir to the throne. Just 16 years old, and about to become king, so soon after the death of your parents. And I shudder to think what the nobility would make of you, being a_  mage."  _The man threw his head back and laughed. He calmed himself for a moment. "You're name will be Elias Heath James Gosland."_

* * *

The youngest of the group sat at the table, pushing his food around on his plate. He wasn't feeling very hungry. His mind was caught up in all the little details. Like the fact that he was now living in his video game. Now his sister was off to face deadly forces that she wouldn't be prepared for. Not that  _anyone_ would be prepared for fighting a god damned crazy mage demon  _thing._ Then there was also Solas to think about. His whole 'end the whole world' bullshit.

He slammed his fork down on the table, causing one of the servants to jump, and drop the tray she was holding. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." 

"No my prince, it was my fault, I should have been more careful." 

He put his head in his hands. "Lord on high." 

* * *

_"Last and least, it seems." The man thumbed over the last of the cards. "You are the 8-year-old Dalinev Lavellan. Your father took a trip through Ferelden and found himself a pretty elven woman. They spent time together and_ you  _were born. A year later, your father was approached by the clan, because you were exhibiting signs of magic at_  far _too young an age_. _Your father's wife nor his other two children had any idea of your existence. The king took you into his home, but there was forever a rift between him and his wife. All because of your birth._ _The queen hated you, she attempted to have you assassinated several times when you were a young child, but it just wouldn't_  stick." 

_"Fan fucking tastic."  He looked at the man and sneered angrily._

* * *

 

_~+~+~+~_

"Princess, how are you feeling?" The elven woman asked her after they'd been travelling for just under two days. 

"I'm feeling fine, thank you." She made sure that her back was straight and that her chin was upturned. Just like she would see a Disney princess doing. She had been stuffed into a dark blue [dress](https://www.pinterest.nz/pin/553098397977347498/). She thought it was very uncomfortable and heavy but her handmaiden had insisted that she needed to look presentable before she met the Divine. Her maid had even spent hours twisting, curling, and braiding her red [hair](https://www.pinterest.nz/pin/445645325612934918/). 

When the carriage stopped, Nicole didn't wait for the coachman to open the door for her. She flung the door open and stretched her hands over her head and stretched her body as she could in her uncomfortable heels. 

"Princess!" Her maid stopped her and gave put something on top of Magen's head. Magen wondered how she could have  _forgotten._ The[ circlet ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/76279787414232706/)that had been gifted to her by one of the Ferelden noblemen who they would be meeting that day before they went to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. "There, you look beautiful, Princess Catalina." The woman curtsied and stepped to the side. 

Magen made sure that she stepped carefully while she walked up the stairs of the Chantry. There were people who were watching her from their homes, others were more obvious, gawking at her. She felt a piece of meat on display. The only ones she didn't mind gawking at her were the children. She would stop to smile and wave at them. 

She sighed in relief when they finally reached the Chantry, she subtly rolled her ankles to try and relieve some of the pain in her feet. The door was opened and several people bowed to her, greeting her. 

There was a large group of people that were gathered in the hall, talking happily to one another. Everyone was just so  _excited_ to meet this Divine person. Magen wanted to ask what the big deal was but thought that her servants and the other people around there, would not take kindly to that.  She nodded her head politely at a few people who seemed to recognize her while trying her best not to engage in any conversations. 

But as luck would have it, she couldn't do that. A nobleman and his wife stepped into Magen's way, causing her to stiffen in surprise. "Ah, if it isn't the lovely lady, Princess Catalina. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, my lady." The man said, bowing at the hip. The woman curtsied to Magen, offering her own soft greeting. 

"The pleasure is mine, I'm sure," Magen said, folding her hands in front of her, and bowing her head slightly. "To what do I owe this meeting, sir...?" She raised an eyebrow. 

"Lord Dumante, if you please, Princes," He took her by the hand and kissed her knuckles. "My wife and I were hoping to speak to you about something, very important, I assure you."

"Very well, please, let's speak, my lord." Magen turned and looked back at her maid who was frowning at the nobleman. The four of them went to a more secluded part of the church. There was a small table that was being sat at by two elven servants. The nobleman snapped at them to move. Magen frowned when she saw them run off in terror. 

"My lady, let me offer you my condolence of the passing of your parents," the noblewoman said, placing a hand over her chest. "It was so truly tragic, struck down by assassins on the road. How are you and your brother feeling?" She asked. 

"We're doing the best we can. Elias will be crowned the next king by the next week. Our younger brother...I don't think he's quite processed it yet." Magen had to remind herself to refer to her brothers by their new names. 

"You count that  _half-elf_ as a brother?" The nobleman asked. Magen heard one of the other servants gasp quietly. "Your father was, of course, a valiant man. He had but a moment of weakness, surely you do not seek to punish him further, by dishonouring his memory!" He sounded scandalized. 

"If you have found me, only to speak ill of my brother, our conversation is over." Magen stood from the bench, but the noblewoman blocked her path, a nervous laugh pouring from her lips. 

"Please, my lady, forgive the brashness of men," she bowed low. "We really do have something important to discuss with you." 

Magen looked at them with narrowed eyes but sighed and sat back down. The nobleman pulled out a cloth and wiped a speck of dirt off of his mask. Magen watched him with narrowed eyes. 

"Princess, we could not help but notice, that you have not yet been engaged to marry anyone." The noblewoman said, slipping a letter over the table, into Magen's hands. "We have four sons, princess, ages 25, 21, 19, and 18 all perfect ages to be wed. They are not here with us at the moment, but we would be ever so honoured in the royal princess of Britania would even _consider_ our sons." 

Magen looked down at the letter, keeping her mouth closed firmly. This was a new world, she had to keep reminding herself of that over and over, she couldn't just snap at them and rip their letter up. As a princess, she was under constant observation. So instead, she smiled. "Thank my lord, my lady, I will consider your offer." She bowed her head again before making her grand escape. 

Her maid followed after her, fussing over her dress and hair. "Honestly, the nerve of some people." She huffed. 

"Do you think I should ignore their offer?" Magen asked the older woman. 

"No, princess, by the Maker  _no,"_ the woman stopped for a moment and looked over her shoulder. She took Magen's hands in hers and leaned in closer. "It is dangerous for you to marry someone so below your station. Then there's also the little fact that Britania has no official religion." She paused for a moment and the two women looked around the hall, where they caught a few watchful eyes upon them.

"This is all so complicated," Magen complained. "Why can't people just worship who they want to worship?" She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Her nurse made her put her hands back at her sides. 

When they woke up in that strange world, they were given a fair bit of knowledge about the strange kingdom they came from. It was called Britannia, named for their founder. In the year 2:01 Glory, He led pilgrims through the harsh, unforgiving, Totalia mountain range and established a kingdom that was south-east of Ferelden. He led humans, elves, and dwarves away from persicution from the still sort of young Chantry. They all wanted to flee the escalating hostilities between the elves and humans. So they made their own kingdom. 

No one chased after them, because it was assumed that walking those mountains was a death wish. But the future king Baritn called out to his god, Keleo, as well as all the gods of the people who marched with him, praying that they would give him guidance and to protect them. They made it to the other side with only small losses. The people there unanimously decided to make him king, and the building of a nation began. 

The Kingdom did not resurface until fifty years later  _after_ the exalted march was over. They tried to make a trade agreement with Ferelden first, but others were so shocked by the fact that they had all survived, but there wasn't really anything done. Eventually, Baritn's youngest son assumed the throne at the age of twenty-one, when all his older brothers were killed when they were out at sea. 

Other nations saw this as an opportunity, and they launched an attack on Britannia. But the son, who was called Flynn, lead a decisive victory against invaders. Then he did it again, and again, then once more against Antivian invaders from their coast. Flynn the Great was later assassinated by his own sister, but his wife took over the kingdom she led it into a golden age of prosperity in Glory 2:99. 

She had nine children and with them made the first peace treaties with other nations, after showing her own military might. In Towers 3:05 she married her oldest daughters to the richest of the Merchant Princes and her youngest daughter to the king of Antivia. In Towers 3:08 she had her youngest son married off in Tavintor. She married her second oldest son to the first princess of Ferelden and her third oldest to the youngest child of the Orlesian Empire. When the third Blight hit in Towers 3:10, she sent a great many of her soldiers to go out and help the civilians that were affected by the blight. By that point, the kingdom of Britannia was viewed with great respect. 

There was only one problem. Britannia refused to make the Andrastian religion their official state religion. Britannia refused to allow the Chantry to rule the nation with their laws. There was a total separation of church and state. Which was a  _huge_ issue for the rest of Thedas, because their teaching says that their god would not return to the world until everyone in the entire world accepted him as their god. So they tried two Exalted Marches against Britannia, one even during the Blight, but none were successful. 

Before she died, Flynn's wife, queen Allura's last words were to the Chantry itself. " _There will be no peace from a boot upon the neck. No one gets to decide for the rest of the world what their religion will be. Besides, what point is there in a god who pouts like a child up in the heavens."_

This was not received well. With one final exalted march in Towers 3:65, where the new king decimated the Chantry army sent to dethrone him for his mother's words. The swords were laid down, there was an official truce, and King Bastion agreed to allow Chantry people to build a temple in his country for people to worship in, so long as they never tried to march against Britannia again. But there were some things that the Chantry still  _hated_ about Britannia. For one there was no circle of magi, they instead relied on ruins and proper education to keep mages safe. 

They agreed to never march on Britannia again, they never said they would stop trying to force them to convert to their religion. So, generally, the royal family did not marry into families that were hard-line conservative Andrastians. Much easier that way. But the Divine herself had sent an invitation to Britannia so that their Princess could come and meet her. 

 _Such_ an honour. 

Magen knew that she was no longer Magen. But she felt so detached from the person who she  _was_ that it gave her vertigo. But she knew that she needed to play her part correctly, or she and her brothers would feel the burn of the Chantry's ire. 

* * *

_The group finally made their way all the way to the temple, Magen's feet were killing her. They reached the temple and a templar asked her to follow him so she could have her meeting with the Divine. She bowed her head and followed after him. She smiled and waved at a few people who were looking at her. She was left alone in the Divine's office, so Magen looked through her books. She had a lot._

_Magen looked up in surprise when she heard a scream from beyond the door, where the Divine's room was. She hiked her dress up and ran towards the sound, throwing the door open. "What's going on here!?"_

* * *

After the rift was sealed, she fell into a deep slumber, only waking after three days. She was in a wooden cabin, with animal skins and rope decorating the walls. She moaned softly and a young elven servant who entered the room gasped and dropped a box she was holding. 

"Oh!" She gasped, taking a frightened step back. "I didn't know you were awake, I swear!" 

Magen sat up and groaned softly. "Don't worry about it, I only-" 

She dropped to her knees, bowing her head low. "I pray for your forgiveness, and your blessing, Princess!" She gasped. "I am but a humble servant to the herald of Andraste." She looked up. "You're back in Haven, your majesty! They say you sealed the rift and the Breach stopped growing, same as the mark on your hand. It's all anyone has talked about in the last three days!" 

Magen looked down at her hand, at the glowing green with a deep frown on her face. It hurt when it rippled with energy. "So, we're safe then, aren't we?" She asked the elf. 

"I'm only saying what I've heard, I didn't mean anything by it. Lady Cassandra will want to know that you have woken up, princess. She said 'at once.'" 

"Where is she?" 

"In the Chantry, your grace. With the Lord Chancellor. 'At one!' She said!" The woman turned and ran out of the room before Magen could get a word in. 

When the young woman was left on her own, she rubbed her temples, trying to keep a headache from coming up on her. She looked around the room and saw that she had a letter from her brother, that was opened, as well as a report on her health. Her nice dress was folded up in a wooden chest. She looked at herself and saw that she was dressed in a simple green set of armor. She grabbed the letter from her brother. 

_Dear Catalina,_

Right, Magen almost forgot that she had a different name. She'd need to start using it, she'd even have to start correcting herself in her own mind. She couldn't keep pretending to be Magen. 

 _I need you to tell me what in the actual fuck is going on, right now! We just got a raven a few hours ago that the temple blew up! That you were the only survivor! I need you to write back to me as soon as you can, I'm freaking out over here! How can a young man focus on being king when his sister is in danger?_  

_Please, just be safe, we love you._

_And make sure to get back in time for the coronation!_

_-Your brother, Elias._

She put the letter down with a fond smile on her face. She picked up her medical report next and read that over as quickly as she could. Sounded like she was going to be fine, but it was a little spotty. 

* * *

She made her way into the Chantry, and she could hear yelling from outside the door of a room on the far end of the hallway. She opened the door and stepped inside. 

"Chain her! I want her ready for travel to the Capital for trial!" The jackass from before said, pointing angrily at...Catalina.  

" _Excuse me?!"_ She hissed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Do you have any idea who I am?!" 

"Disregard that, and leave us!" The frightening woman with a sword said, waving the guards away who saluted and left them. 

"You walk a dangerous line, Seeker." The man said 

"The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it." Cassandra said

"Excuse me, I did everything that I could. If you'll all remember, it almost killed me!" Catalina stopped to take a breath for a moment.  

"Yet, you  _live,_ a convenient result, wouldn't you say,  _pretender."_ The man snarled at her. 

"Have a care, Chancellor, the Breach is not yet sealed, but it is also not the only threat we face," Cassandra said. 

A young woman with red-hair stepped forward. "Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave. Someone most holy did not expect." 

"Perhaps a guest, who she invited to her personal quarters just before the explosion!" Rodrick rounded back to the princess, who just rolled her green eyes at him. 

"Or..." the woman continued "whoever they were died at the Conclave and have allies that yet live." She levelled the man with an intimidating smirk. 

" _I_ am a suspect." The man said in shock. 

"You! And also many others."  

"But  _not_ the prisoner?" 

"I heard the voices in the temple!" Cassandra interrupted. "The Divine called out to the princess for help." 

"So...her survival, the thing on her hand-all a coincidance?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "You  _know_ what her country is, they would love to have been able to murder Most Holy." 

"No, it was Providence, the Maker sent her in our darkest hour," Cassandra told him firmly. 

"I  _am not_ some chosen one! You can't honestly believe that, can you?" Catalina looked at Cassandra with wide eyes. She could see the disapproval in the woman's gaze. 

"We are all subjects to the Maker's will, no matter what we believe about him. No matter what you are or what you believe, you were sent to us right when we needed you most." 

The red-haired woman came closer. "The Breach remains, and your mark is the only hope we have of sealing it." 

"That is  _not_ for you to decide!" The Chanselor told her. 

Cassandra grabbed a book and slammed it down on the table. She gave the man a triumphant smirk. "Of course, you know what this is, don't you Rodrick." She pointed to the cover. "This, is a writ from the Divine, granting us the right to act, should we need to. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition, reborn!" 

She moved towards him, backing the man into a corner. "We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order! With, or without your approval." 

The man looked around the room, before ducking his head and leaving the three women alone. The red-haired woman stood across from Catalina. "This is an official order from the Devine. We will restore the Inquisition of old, and we will find those who will stand against the chaos." She sighed. "But we are not ready. We have no leader, so army, and no Chantry support."  

"Well I kind of get the feeling that we have to do something  _anyways,"_ Catalina said, placing her hands on her hips. 

"You a correct, we must act now, with you at our side," Cassandra said. Both of the women looked at Catalina expectantly. 

"Listen, I refuse to fight a holy war for a god I don't even believe in." She told them both. "But I will still help you, for now. The second you start trying Exalted Marches, I'm out of here, got it." 

"Yes, princess." The red-head smiled. 

"Alright, well, my first order of bissuness is to get a letter to my brother." 

 

 


	2. A Favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always nice! Let me know what you think, please.

People were already starting to arrive at the castle in droves for his stupid coronation. Even the stupid king of stupid Ferelden. His sister was still at Haven. Her letter had been kind of vague, she assured him that she was okay, but she didn't think that she'd be able to make it back home to see him become king. Apparently, the worshipers of Andraste decided that she was either a prophet or a demon, but either way, she wasn't sure she'd be able to leave Haven. 

He was going to take on a whole bunch of responsibilities and he'd only been in that stupid video game world for like...ten minutes. Now he had to take care of a whole fucking country. Not to mention he had to keep his younger brother safe while their sister was off trying to save the world from a giant hole in the fucking sky. Elias looked out his window, in the tallest tower of the whole castle. The place where his 'parents' used to sleep. He saw the acid green hanging in the sky. He was sure it was a lot bigger, the closer you got. 

There was a knock on his door and Elias called out numbly for whoever it was to enter. It was a servant girl. "Your grace, the king of Ferelden is asking for an audience with you," she said with a deep bow. 

"Alright, show him to my room then. And grab us a bottle of fine Antivian wine." He told her, standing up and stretching his arms above his head. "Let's just have dinner up here, then." 

"My prince...perhaps you should put clothes on first?" She suggested. 

Elias looked down. Yes, he was still in his night clothes. "That's...a good idea." She left with a bow and Elias grabbed the first pair of [clothes](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/163888873910180966/) that he could find in his large dresser. They were very comfortable. He looked at his crown that was resting on a pillow by his bed, he wondered if he was supposed to wear it in the presence of a fellow ruler. He was sure it would be fine. It was  _his_ room after all. 

There were boots approaching from outside his door, so Elias sat in one of the chairs at the small table he had on the other side of his room. There was another knock, but the door opened before he could answer, the door opened and three people stepped inside. One was the servant girl, the other was the King of Ferelden (he assumed), and the last of the group was an elf with tattoos on the side of his face. Elias stood up and smiled wearily, dipping his head. "King Alister, a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The king smiled at him and walked further into the room. "Such a polite young man, surely your kingdom is in good hands." The man gestured over to the elf standing behind him. "This is-" 

The elf cuts him off, walking in front of the king and holding out his hand. "I am Zevran of Antiva, a pleasure to make your acquaintance, little prince." He was a man of youthful spirit. He had laugh lines around his eyes and mouth and silvery grey starting to show up in his hair, but his eyes still had an energetic sparkle that danced within him, but also showed an edge of danger that Elias couldn't place. 

"Un piacere incontrarti," Elias took the man's hand. 

"Ah, you speak Ativan?" 

"That's the extent of it, I'm afraid." Elias walked back over towards the table and sat down. "How can I help you, gentlemen?" 

Alistair sat down first, directly across from Elias and his companion sat next to him, a smirk readily in place. "As I'm sure you've heard, your sister is being declared the Herald of Andraste..." 

"And you wanted to know what I think? Or if it was all some plot against the Divine? I'm sorry to tell you, your majesty, but I'm not smart enough to orchestrate something as elaborate as that." 

"No! No, that's not what I was saying at all." Alistair said, holding up his hands. "That's why I brought Zevran here with me...he's strong, very capable, and...reliable." He looked over at the elf, who was grinning like mad. "He has agreed, to watch over your sister, while she's trying to save the world. I just wanted to tell you." 

"Oh, well, thank you." Elias nodded to the elf. "Why would you tell  _me_ though, not that I'm not grateful." 

"We need a note written in your handwriting to tell your sister I've come to help her. Otherwise, she might not believe it." Zevran told Elias. 

"Yeah, that makes sense then." Elias stood for a moment and grabbed a pot of ink, a quill, and paper. 

 _Hey,_  
This dude is Zevran, he's offered to join your cause and to be your personal bodyguard. I think he wants me to pay him. Should I pay him? Anyways, don't die  
-Elias. 

_P.S. Dalinev is missing you like crazy, so if you don't come home soon for a visit, I have to take him to see you in Haven, or he'll just run away._

He shook the paper a few times before rolling it up and tying it with a piece of string. He handed it to Zevran. 

"Was there anything you needed to discuss, king Alistair?" Elias asked sitting back down. 

"Yes, actually." The king straightened his back and looked at the young man seriously. "The rest of the continent knows about your policy regarding religion, and the mages especially." 

"Is there a  _problem?"_  

"My personal feelings aside, there is something I worry about. As I'm sure you know, six years ago the mage rebellion began when the terrorist Anders blew the Chantry in Kirkwall. The Champion slew him, or well...so we all thought." Alister cracked his knuckles and sucked in a breath. "He survived. A credible eyewitness has reported that they saw him, sneaking across your borders." 

"Ah," Elias laced his fingers together. He only knew bits and pieces about what had happened in the new world he lived. He had no idea who this 'Anders' was, but having a terrorist who started a bloody war was not someone he wanted in his country. "I give full permission for the Ferelden troops to search my kingdom for this man. I'll offer a reward for his capture." 

"Thank you, your majesty." King Alistair seemed very relieved. 

"What will this reward be?" Zevran asked. 

Elias thought. "10,000 gold pieces...as well as a title of nobility." 

Zervan whistled. "That's generous..."  

The door opened and two servants brought in their dinner. There were three bowls of rich, creamy, stew was put in front of them, as well as a loaf of warm, freshly baked bread. There were two bottles of the finest Antivan wine that the crown could buy were put down along with three goblets. The two servants bowed before they scurried out of the room. 

Their conversation continued, but much more light-hearted than it had been before. Elias asked Zevran about his country, Alistair asked about Elias's family, Zevran asked if Catalina was as beautiful as he heard. Elias fixed the man with suspicious eyes. 

"Relax, little prince, your sister is much too young for me. I'm just curious, I've heard many stories about her." 

"I suppose there's no harm in  that." Elias nodded, taking a drink of the wine. "Beautiful my sister may be, but she's a redhead. Watch out for her temper. It'll cut you." 

Eventually, the dinner came to an end, and the two men excused themselves from the room, thanking Elias for his hospitality. The young king-to-be waved them away and as soon as they were gone, be pulled off all of his clothes. He jumped into his bed, wrapping himself in the furs and silks that made up his blankets. It was so amazing and soft. 

He wished that he had a dog to cuddle with. He hadn't asked, but he was sure that there  _must_ be dogs somewhere in their strange world. No universe could survive without them. What kind of  _hellish wasteland_ existed without dogs. Or cats, he wouldn't mind having a few cats running around the castle. Cats  _and_ dogs, yes that would be perfect. 

With those pleasant thoughts, the young prince drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Dalinev had noticed since he'd been living in that world, that everytime he slept, he woke up after having seen some kind of strange vision. Things that he knew were connected to the Dragon Age games, yet weren't things that happened in his games at all. Anders had died, yet suddenly he was alive. While taking a nap under a tree, the boy had seen the Abomination wrecking havoc in their kingdom. Or Zevran, aiding his sister as a companion. He'd dreamt about Solas, or perhaps he had  _met_ Solas, in the Fade. It was hard to tell. But for whatever reason, visions of the future, the past, and the present would dance across his mind while he slept. 

He pondered that while he walked through the halls of the castle. He had been 15 in his original world, now he was a little kid again. Megan had been 21 and Julian had been 17. They were all younger, but it felt like Dalinev had drawn the short stick. A half-elf, bastard, mage with Fade powers that no one really understood. It was a good thing that they had been dropped off in a new country where magic was kind of not a big deal, or Dalinev would be up shit creek without a paddle. 

He still had a few memories from the person who had his body before him, and it felt like he really  _had_ become Dalinev. He couldn't even manifest his old body in the Fade, where everything should have been possible if he could imagine it. That must have been the god's doing. He wanted to go out and fight, but he was too small, too young. No one would see any value in anything that he could do. If he tried to join up with Catalina, _someone_ would think he was demon possessed and try to kill him. But he had to do  _something._ Family didn't let family face demons on their own. 

As he walked he heard something bark loudly at him. He looked up just in time to see a slobbering mess of an animal jump and knock him onto his back. He was winded, and he tried to bat the tongue that was licking his face. 

" _Barkspawn! No!"_ A voice yelled from down the hall. The animal was pulled off of him and Dalinev was helped to his feet by a pair of strong hands. The stranger set him down on his feet. Dalinev looked up and saw king Alistair scolding his dog. He turned around and came face to face with Zevran. Two people, he'd fallen in love with once upon a time. ' _Now all I need is_ Morigan _and Lilliana then my teenage fantasies would all come true. But I'm not a teenager anymore. Awkward.'_  Dalinev thought. 

He jumped away from the ex-crow and looked up at him with wide eyes. "Ah, didn't mean to frighten you, little prince," Zevran said, messing with his white hair. Dalinev gapped him for a moment more. 

"You're the Hero of Ferelden's friend," He said pointing at him. He raised an eyebrow at me, before nodding slowly. "I saw you, in the Fade while I dreamt." 

"Ah, is that...so?" Zevran looked over at Alistair who shrugged. "What was I doing in your dreams, little prince?" He asked. 

"You were naked...well kinda...you were almost naked. You were meeting an old friend from the crows, but you were just with a pretty woman. She wanted you to take your clothes all the way off, but you knew that you had to help your new friends. So you grabbed your weapons and left your clothes behind. She wasn't very happy with you." 

Zevran looked down at Dalinev with wide eyes, Alistair was snickering maniacally. "Never let it be said that I didn't make sacrifices for the cause." He said with an easy shrug. "Now, tell me, little prince, how did you come upon this dream?" 

"When I dream, I see things. Things that already happened, or will happen. Like that guy, the blond guy, he's around in the lower towns, I think. I couldn't sleep, because he was going to do something." 

"Anders!" Alistair cried. He grabbed Dalinev by the shoulders and pulled him closer. "Please, tell me exactly where you saw him."  

Dalinev shrugged. "I'm not sure...hmmm...here, I'll take you down to the towns, and we'll see if we can find him." 

Zevran followed behind them, trying to keep it out of his mind that a child had seen him in his small clothes. He looked down at the little boy and bit his lip, trying to focus. Dalinev looked up at him and smiled. Zevran returned it. 

He brought them to the working class area of the capital city. There were no slums in Britania if a person couldn't afford a home, or if they were unemployed then the country had work program for them. They would be put up in apartments, they could stay there as long as they needed. Britania was a country that really took care of its people. 

Dalinev stopped and pointed up to a roof. "I saw him up there. He was shooting fireballs at soldiers. I think that he must be hiding underground, in the sewers." 

"Thank you, little prince, now how about we get you home?" Zevran took him by the hand and led him back to the castle, while Alistair moved in another direction. Dalinev looked back, but Zevran walked faster, making it impossible. "You aren't as sweet and innocent as you want us to think, are you?" The man said with a smirk. Dalinev looked at him in confusion, and the man's grin only widened. "You seem to have a lot of convenient information just right when we needed, why would that be." 

Dalinev looked down and kicked a rock out of his way, puffing out his cheeks. "I need you to take me to Haven with you," he said. He'd been caught, and he saw no point in trying to lie. "I knew that no one would take me anywhere unless I proved that I had some kind of use. So there, future vision. That sounds like something that'll be hella useful for the new Inquisition, don't you think." 

"I don't think your brother will approve." Zervran hummed lowly. "But I suppose, Haven isn't a dangerous place. There's a lot of children for you to play with.  I'm sure I could ask his majesty if it will be alright. I'll  _ask_ do you understand me. Even if he lets you accompany me to Haven, you will  _not_ be seeing the battlefield. Understood?"  

"Yes! Thank you!" He threw himself at Zevran, wrapping him in a hug. My head  _just_ reached his stomach. "Thank you!" 

Zevran pushed him away and nodded. "But no kidding, you need to go to bed." 

* * *

 

"I'm not going," Elias said firmly. His valet frowned deeply. 

"Your grace, you have to." He said, holding up the [suit](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/561261172307453265/). 

"No, not going!" 

"It's  _your coronation_!" The man said, aggravated. 

Eventually, the future king was dressed and ready. He was rushed into the entrance hall and was told to wait until the doors would open. Then he could walk slowly to the court official who would be crowning him. He straightened his jacket and pulled his [boots ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/522206519266793830/)up a little higher, tightening the laces. There were nobles from all over the entire continent, waiting to watch him become king of a nation that stood against their king. Elias wondered if any of them were planning to try and kill him. It would be a very opportune time to do so, but it would still be foolish because there was no escape from Britania when her army chased you, so he hoped that the nobles were smart enough to keep his hands to himself.   

The doors opened and Elias forced his back into a straight posture. He held his head high as the musicians played the national anthem. The nobles in the room all took to their feet. He looked around and saw there were circle mages that had come as well. Well...that was awkward. Becuase if they were still choosing to be in the circle, then they would be heavy opposition to Britania's 'no circle' stance. 

Then on the left of the room, there were people from Tevinter. They were smart enough to leave their slaves behind. Elias abhorred slavery and was horrified by the fact that there was a huge empire to the north that thrived on the practice. Elias wondered if he might be able to help in some way. There must be a way for him to do something. Even by saying he would borders to any escaped slaves. That would cause a huge international incident, but it was worth it. 

Over in the front five rows to his right were his relatives from the different countries. The closer the relation the closer to the front. He saw his aunt from Antiva. She was wed to one of the wealthy trading families. In the very front, closer than anyone was Dalinev. He was adorable as a little kid. It brought back fond memories from his life before. He hadn't expected to view his brother as a child, knowing that he was so much older. It must have been the memories of the body he was currently in. 

Then to the lest in the front row were the royal families of other countries, who had time to come. Alistair was the closest, he gave Elias a smile when he saw him. Zervan was seated in the back, digging his feet into the back of a very angry man from Orlais. 

Elias stopped in front of the platform where his captain of the guard was waiting for him. There was a young servant boy who was carrying the [crown](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/712624341008628731/). "Be seated." The man said. The people in the room sat in their chairs, as elegantly as they could. "You are here today to witness the crowning of a new era." Elias got to one knee like he had been taught. "Prince Elias James Gosland, the first of your name, do you vow to rule your country with an open mind and a guiding hand." 

"I do," Elias said solemnly.  

"Do you hereby swear to put your people first, before even your own life? Do you Swear that you would even give your head to save your people." 

"I do." 

"Do you swear that you will not take advantage of your position as king to harm others?" 

"I do." 

"Then rise Elias James Gosland, and declare your intentions to your fellow kings." 

"I, Elias James Gosland, do hereby swear to uphold my vows to my people, and defend them from any threat." He looked straight ahead, not meeting anyone's eyes. "I swear that I will invade no nations and I swear that I will not force my personal beliefs onto others, 

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the twenty-first king of Britania. King Elias James Gosland." 

The people in the audience rose up and clapped politely. The captain of the guard bowed to Elias. He looked up at him. "My king, declare to all who you light your torch for." 

The two of them had shared a look. They knew that this would cause a stir, but it was very necessary. Besides, the religious beliefs of the royal family in Britania didn't really  _matter,_ it was more of a fashion statement if anything. No one would be forced to worship, no mages would be put in circles, there would be no holy marches. Nothing would change for his people, but it might save his sister. "Hear me, I declare the Maker to be the one true God! When forces of evil murdered the Most Holy, he was merciful and pulled out sister from the Fade with his mark upon her hand! Praised be to the Maker." He felt like he was _betraying_ his ancestors.

There was a gasp that started to rise through the crowd, before the more pious groups began to clap wildly, completely throwing their masks away. He wondered if they saw him rolling his eyes. He looked over to the Tevintor group, it seemed that  _they_ had. He turned away from them, and walked towards the balcony, where most of the city was gathered. When he walked out into the sunlight his people were screaming their approval. The official town crier took to the steps of the castle and read the announcements. 

"People of Britania! I present to you the twenty-first king of your country, King Elias James Gosland, who had declared the Maker has his god!" The man screamed to the public. "Long live the king!" 

The people shouted back to him: Long live the king, long live the king, long live the king. When they were finished, Elias bowed to his people, the tradition of declaring himself on their level, vowing that he would protect them. He turned and walked back into the room, where the chairs had been quickly moved by servants, now spread out before his guests was a large banquet. 

* * *

Dalinev stood in front of his brother, now an actual king, with a nervous twitch. "Brother...please hear me out." 

"No." He said instantly. He looked to Zevran who was as casual as ever. "Did you put him up to this?" He asked the man. 

"I did not, little king," Zevran said. "He asked, I said he could accompany me, with your consent." 

Elias sighed and slumped down into his new throne. He looked up at his younger brother. Fluffy white hair, tan skin, bright brown eyes that were almost amber. They were alight with determination. His little fists were clenched tightly. He was going, and Elias could either control the situation or risk him running away. He looked at Zevran. "Keep him out of trouble and  _off_ of the battle field." 

"As you wish, little king," Zevran said with a bow. "We will leave under the cover of night." He looked at the little boy. "Pack a bag you can carry without any trouble. Travel time will take about a week. Give or take." 

"Yes, sir!" The boy turned and ran towards his room. He threw open the door and grabbed a leather backpack. He opened it and grabbed a few pairs of comfortable, casual clothes. He changed out of his fancy formal wear and threw them onto the bed. He shoved a small blanket inside the bed a blank journal he's asked one of the servants to buy for him. Then he grabbed a bag that was filled with jingling coins. He grabbed a pair of walking boots and laced them up after putting on a pair of thick wool socks. He put on a furry jacket and a pair of woollen gloves. 

Zevran was waiting for him near the front of castle doors. "Let's hit the road!" 

Zevran laughed quietly and pat Dalinev on the shoulder. "Let's get moving, kid."    

 

 

   


	3. Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos make me feel good, I live for that feedback.

 

Catalina hated the Storm Coast. After going to capital, she'd met a woman named Sera and man named Blackwall that had both joined her team. After  _finally_ managing to get back to the home base, there had been a young man waiting for them. The Iron Bull and his Chargers. The man, Krem, had said that their company was worth it. But as the rain pelted down on her she was having serious doubts. 

As they approached the fight, she gave the order and her group charged at the Venatori agents to help with the fight. Catalina climbed onto a tall rock and pulled her bow off her back. She'd been taking lessons, from Varric mostly, but she still was no expert. Her arms shook with the effort it took to hold the string back for more than a few seconds. Then there was the matter of the string coming back and smacking her painfully in the arm. When she released, the arrow managed to hit a guy in the back of his knee before he could get the drop on one of the Chargers. It made her seem a lot better than she actually was. 

She pulled again, miss. Once more, miss, but caused a good distraction. Again, missed her target, but hit one of his comrades in the back. Maybe she was just stupidly lucky. When the battle was over, Catalina climbed down from the rock she was stationed at. She walked over to the Iron Bull, trying to keep her legs from shaking when she saw how tall he was. Rippling muscles on his arms, legs, and chest. He was so intimidating, that Catalina thought she was going to topple over.

"Chargers, stand down!" The man yelled to his group. "Krem! How'd we do?!" 

"Five or six wounded, chief, no dead." The other man said, coming over to his commander.  

"Good, that's what I like to hear! Let the throat cutters finish up, then break out the casks." The Bull told him with a grin. Krem nodded once for moving away to give the orders to the rest of the group. Catalina approached the Bull, hesitantly. Casandra, Varric, and Solas were waiting for her. Solas gave her a nod of encouragement and Varric gave her a grinning thumbs up. 

"So! You're with the Inquisition. Princess Catalina Violet Goland." The man grinned down at her. "I'm glad you could make it. Come, have a seat, drinks are on their way." 

"You are, Iron Bull, then?" She asked, gazing up at the horns in the man's head.

"Yeah, that's me. The horns give it away?" He laughed deeply and gestured for Catalina to follow him. He sat down first, leaning back on a rock. "I assume you remember my Lutenent Cremisius Aclassi." 

"Good to see you again, your majesty," Krem said to Catalina with a smile. "Throat cutters are done, chief." 

"Already? Have them check again, I don't want any of those Vint Bastards getting away. No offence, Krem." 

"None taken, at least a bastard knows who is mother was. Puts us one up on you Qunari, right?" The man smirked an walked away. Catalina covered her mouth at the snark, holding in a snort. 

"Sassy, I love it," she said, still trying not to laugh. Cassandra would lecture her about it if she did. She straightened her clothes the best she could and sat across from the Bull, her legs tucked to the side. "I've seen you fight, and I have to say, I'm very impressed." 

"Damn right," the Bull laughed. "We're expensive, but we're damn worth it. I'm sure the Inquisition can afford us." 

"Then I assume that Josephine will be handling that, won't she?" Catalina thought for a moment. "You're all very strong...the Chargers seem like a fantastic company, and the Inquisition would be happy to have you." 

"You would be because you aren't just getting the boys, you're also getting me. You need a frontline bodyguard. I'm your man. Whatever is is-demons, dragons, the bigger the better." He lowered his voice and levelled her with a serious look. "But there's one other thing. It might be useful, might piss you off. You ever hear of the Ben-Hassrath?" He askes. 

"No, I don't believe I have." 

"Well, short answer, they're spies. Or, well... _we're_ spies." He said. "The Ben-Hassrath are concerned about the Breach. Magic out of control like that could cause trouble everywhere. I've been ordered to join the Inquisition, get close to the people in charge, and send reports back about what's happening." Before Catalina could say anything he continued. "But I also  _get_ reports. If you sign me on, I'll share them with you." 

She looked at him suspiciously for a moment. "You're a spy, and you just  _told_ me?" 

"Whatever happened at that Conclave thing was  _bad._ Someone needs to get that Breach closed. So whatever I am, I'm on your side." He assured her. 

She continued to look at him before sighing and standing up. "Welcome to the Inquisition, Iron Bull." She said, letting a smile grace her face. "But you run your reports by Lilliana first, you can't send anything she doesn't approve. If your report jeopardizes the Inquisition, Cassandra will eat you alive."    

The Bull laughed loudly and stood to shake her hand. "Wouldn't have it any other way, princess." He said with a grin. He let go of her hand and turned to his men. "Krem! Tell the men to hurry up, The Chargers just got hired." 

"What about the casks?" Krem yelled back. "We just opened them up, with  _axes!"_

"Find some way to seal them! You're from Tevintor, try blood magic." 

* * *

It took the rest of the day to get all the way back to Haven. The first thing Catalina did was flop down onto her lumpy bed, and pull off all her damp clothes. There were so many papers on her desk, she had no idea where to even start. When she'd strolled into Haven, Josephine had handed them to her. Some need signature, some needed responses, there were a few letters thrown in as well. One was from her brother, so she decided to start there. In the morning. 

She closed her eyes and happily drifted off into sleep. Which lasted all of about ten seconds. She screamed and sat up in her bed when freezing cold water splashed onto her. She looked up and saw Sera was holding a bucket, with a huge grin on her face. "Well, get up then," she said. 

"Sera, what the  _fuck?!"_ Catalina 

"I heard about how shit you were at shooting a bow, though I'd help." She said proudly. "So get up, meet me at the training grounds in ten, ye?" The young woman waved to her and left the room. Catalina looked at the door, which was left open, and groaned angrily. She got out of bed and put on dry clothes and grabbed her bow and quiver. 

She still had time, so she grabbed the letter from her brother and opened it. She read it over a few times. Apparently, he was sending a man to protect her. In another letter, he said that Dalinev was tagging along. His future vision had gotten stronger, and he wanted to help. But he wasn't allowed to see any battle. They'd been keeping in contact since before the coronation, which had been the day she had gone to get Bull. Elias was telling her about all the visions their younger brother was seeing. It would be an invaluable skill. No doubt about that. 

She'd been away from them for almost three weeks. She'd be happy to see her younger brother again. 

Catalina closed the door behind her, slinging her bow over her shoulder. She found Sera dragging a few wooden targets into a line. When the elven woman saw her, she grinned and grabbed her by the arm. "Alright, now let's get started!" 

They must have spent at least two hours practising. Sera corrected her stance, showed her how to aim, and slapped her on the back proudly when she hit close to the centre. When they were finished, the blond woman sat Catalina down in the tavern and wrapped her arms up. Sera bought her a drink, and the two of them sat quietly for a while. 

"Would you mind if I asked you a question?" Catalina asked. Sera shrugged. "Alright, why are you helping me? Not that I'm not grateful, but I thought you hated the upper class." 

"No, I hate assholes!" Sera corrected her. "You've still got spoiled princess vibe, But not the kind of princess who puts her boots on the necks of people she thinks are under her. Like maybe you actually care about people. So we're good."  Sera threw the rest of her drink back. "But I ain't calling you nothin' fancy, got it." 

"Yes, I would appreciate that, thank you." Catalina smiled, pushing a lock of her hair out of her face. "I would like to be friends, Sera, if you're willing." 

"Alright, but we have to have an initiation first." 

"What would that be?" 

"Pranks!" 

"Who are we going to prank?" 

Catalina stiffened at the evil laugh she heard. Sera rested her chin on the back of her hands and grinned. "We're going to prank everyone."

* * *

_"Hello!" Dalinev called out to the figure that was standing at a distance. Dalinev knew he was dreaming again if the way the world was twisting around him was any indication. The figure turned around and raised a single eyebrow. Dalinev would recognize his shiny bald head anywhere. He stopped right in front of the older elf, a smile on my face._

_"Now, where did you come from?" Solas asked him, crouching down, a curious smile on his face._

_"That's a_  long  _story. Like, really long. Anyways, I'm Dalinev Lavellan, nice to meet you." He held out his hand to Solas. He smiled and took it. "I'm really excited to meet you in person!"_

_This seemed to confuse the older elf. He narrowed his eyes slightly, casting Dalinev a suspicious look. "What do you mean by that?" He asked._

_"Oh! That sounded creepy." Dalinev laughed nervously. "Sometimes when I dream I see the future. You were in one of my dreams. You're working with my sister right now to close up the big hole in the sky. I convinced my older brother to let me travel to Haven so I can help out in any way I can. I'm not allowed to fight, but I'm sure there's a lot I can do!"_

_Realization seemed to dawn on the egg. "So then you are her younger brother. You're a half-elf." The man stated. He looked at Dalinev's ears, which were not round as a human's, but pointed like his. "How much has your sight allowed you to see?" He asked._

'Well, I'm not going to tell you that.'  _Dalinev thought, with a smile on his young face. "A whole lot. It takes a lot of work though, so I can't really focus on anything for too long or I get lost." Which wasn't actually a lie. "I don't want to get lost in the Fade, so I can only see a few minutes at the very most."_

_"Well, I am sure you'll become more powerful, over time,"  Solas said, still studying him. "Are you en route to Haven now?" He asked._

_"Yep, we should be there in like a week."_

_"Well, I will be happy to meet you in person. However, until then, you are more than welcome to come and visit me here."_

_"Awesome, thanks!" The world was starting to shift around Dalinev. "Aww, sorry, I've gotta go ghi'lan, I'll see you soon though, so don't forget me! Bye!"_

* * *

Dalinev glared at Zevran who had thrown a pillow at his head. They were staying at an Inn after two nights of almost constant travel. There was a nasty storm brewing so they decided to stay somewhere a little warmer. "Why...?" Dalinev asked simply. 

"I have a, uh,  _guest_ that's going to be in here for an hour...maybe two. I was hoping you would go downstairs and entertain yourself for a little while." 

"You're kicking me out for a booty call?" Dalinev asked with a sneer. 

"I assure you, it's not what you think it is, no booty is being called, little prince." Zevran looked genuinely embarrassed. "This person might have important information about Anders, it might get ugly and I'd rather you not witness this." 

Dalinev widened his eyes and sat up. "But I showed you where to go!" 

"He...got away. We were unprepared for the amount of power that he threw at us." 

The young prince got up from the bed and put his warm socks on. He grabbed some money off of the bedside table and his journal. While he was leaving, he saw a man in mage robes, bound and gagged. Dalinev looked at the man with shock before he scampered away, down the wooden stairs. There was a man by the fire pit, who was humming a quiet song. There were only a few people who were still in the tavern area of the Inn. Dalinev suspected that they were trapped there until the storm blew over, just like he and Zevren was. 

Dalinev walked up to the front counter where a very tired young woman was tending the bar. "I would like a sweat roll and some cider, please." He put three copper coins on the counter. She nodded and grabbed him what he asked for. Dalinev thanked her and sat down at the table closest to the bard. He looked down at Dalinev with a smile, playing a little louder for him. It was a strangely [familiar t](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CJeyVsP6ucI)une. So Dalinev sang along quietly to the bard. 

The Bard stopped playing and he looked at Dalinev strangely. The young prince blushed slightly. "Did I overstep?" He asked.

"No, not at all, actually I was hoping you would tell me where you heard that song. I don't think I've ever heard it before."

"I heard it from sailors," Dalinev said. 

"Would you mind writing it down for me, I think when I travel to a coast town, they would love that song." 

Dalinev nodded and wrote the song down into his journal before ripping out the page and gave it to the bard. The man looked over it with a large grin on his face. 

"So, where are you travelling too, kiddo?" The man asked him. 

"My uncle and I are going to Haven," Dalinev said. He figured that most humans would see the ears and the darker skin and assume that he and Zevran were related anyway. 

"Off to join the Inquisition then? Are you a soldier?" The man asked with a slight chuckle. 

"Nope, we just need to go see my grandmother. We don't want her staying there while there's a big stupid hole in the sky." 

"Thant's understandable." The man rested his head on the back of his hands. Dalinev wondered why he was asking so many questions. The half-elf wondered what he had done that seemed so suspicious. "I'm sorry, but what's your name?" 

"Fan'an," Dalinev answered instantly. The name of his Inquisitor when he'd still been playing.  

"And your uncle's name?" 

"Why are you interrogating me?" Delinev asked eyebrow raised. "I guess it is true what they say, all Bard are spies. Maybe I just expected them to be better at their jobs. Go away, you're making me uncomfortable." 

Dalinev felt himself stiffen up when he felt something press against his side. "Look around, if you'll notice, everyone left. It's just you and I now." The man whispered in Dalinev's ear. "Now, you and I are going to take a ride with some of my friends. If you want to keep your intestines inside your body, I suggest you keep your little mouth shut, hmm?" He grabbed Dalinev by the elbow and forced him to stand. 

Dalinev stood silently, his mind racing to come up with some idea of how to get out of the situation he was currently in. "There are people expecting me to be in Haven within three days if I don't show up, they'll look for me." 

"You'll be long gone by then. You belong to the Raiders of the Waking Sea and to Ianto, now."  The man pushed him forward and out the door. They walked out into the freezing snow, and the moment that Dalinev saw the cart full of grinning men, and sharp-eared captives, he started to panic. 

He turned and opened his mouth. " _Zevr-"_ his mouth was covered and he was thrown to the ground by the bard. 

"What did you catch us, Zakarius?" One of the men asked.

"Just another knife ear. He's young though, I'm sure he'll fetch a pretty penny." 

The other men laughed. "Your cut then, we better get out of here." 

"You're not going to get away with this!" Dalinev spat, growing angrier as the men's grins only widened. "You have no idea, who you're-" 

He was hit on the back of the head, and his whole world swam. He fell forward, and the next thing he knew, he was being thrown into the back of the cart. He couldn't hold onto consciousness. He slipped away, into the void. " _Zevran, help."_ He whispered, though he was sure no one heard him. 


End file.
